The Twelve Princesses vs. Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed
Later that day, the sky had become gray. In a barren part of the jungle, three birds, a meerkat, and a warthog were under the tree doing practically nothing. The first was a duck with a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a blue hat with a black tassel and brim, a matching sailor suit with a black bowtie, white lining, and four white buttons. His name was Donald Duck. The second was a green parrot with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a yellow suit, straw boater hat, and a black bowtie. He was also holding an umbrella. His name was Jose Carioca. The third was a red rooster with a yellow beak and feet, wearing a red vest, grey gloves, and a brown belt carrying two pistols. His name was Panchito. The fourth was a beige meerkat with a peach underbelly and palms, brown fingers, brown ears, wide bulging eyes, and red hair. His name was Timon. And the last one was a crimson warthog with a long tail, a black mane, white tusks, four slender legs, black hooves, and a large pink snout. His name was Pumbaa. They were doing their own business and it was boring. "Hey, Joe, what do you want to do?" Donald asked. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Jose answered. "I got it!" Pumbaa said, making Donald and Jose jump a bit. "Let's run over to the side of the jungle! They always got a bit of action, a bit of a scene. Alright?" "Aw, come on, Pumbaa. Things are right dead all over." Donald says. "You mean you wish they were." Pumbaa joked as he, Donald, Jose, and Panchito laughed. Timon rolled his eyes, "Ho, ho, very funny." Donald thought for a moment and then he said to Jose, "Okay, so what are we gonna do?" "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Jose asked. "Look, Jose, first I say, "what are we gonna do?" then you say, "What do you wanna do?" then I say, "what are we gonna do?", you say "what do you wanna do?" LET'S DO SOMETHING!" Donald yelled. "Okay, Donald. What do you wanna do?" Jose said. Donald groaned, "Oh no, there you go again. The same notes again." "I got it!" Pumbaa brightened up. "This time I really got it!" Panchito cut him off when he saw Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel walking sad by themselves. "Hold it, amigos. Look, look, what is coming our way." "Hey, what in the world are those?" Jose asked. They looked and saw Minnie and her friends who were sad and have sat down on a rock, and gazed at themselves in the pond. "What good looking females." Pumbaa said. "Yeah, and they're all walking by themselves." Timon said, as they laughed at this. The girls didn't pay any attention to them, as they start to cry. "So what are we gonna do?" Donald asked. "I don't know." Jose answered, as he frowned, "Hey, now don't start that again!" "Come on, guys! Let's have fun with these females!" Pumbaa said, as he Donald, Jose, Panchito, and Timon went over to the stone and Jose says, "They've got legs like flamingos." "And this one has a tail like a rope." Donald laughed. "Like flamingos and a rope, but they have no feathers! And this one isn't gnarly." Timon joked, making himself laugh. Feeling hurt, the twelve princesses got off the stone and sadly walked away. "Go ahead. Laugh. We don't care." Minnie said. "And besides, we're human beings and animals, not birds." Alice added, sadly. "And I'm a snake, not a rope." Viper added, as she and her friends walked off. That made the birds, meerkat, and warthog feel sorry for them. "Hey, what's with them?" asked Timon. "I don't know." Jose answered. "Neither do we." Panchito said. "We were just having a bit of fun, that's all." Pumbaa added. "Just look at them." Donald said as they watch Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and the others walk away in sadness, "What poor little girls. You know, they may be down on their luck." "Yeah, or they wouldn't be in our neighborhood." Timon said. Feeling sorry for them, Donald ran over as he called out, "Hey, new girls! Wait!" "Just leave us alone." Wendy sobbed. "Aw, now look here, what's wrong?" Donald asked. "You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world." "We haven't." Olivia said. "Haven't you got a mother or a father?" asked Panchito. "No. Nobody wants us around." Lilo said, sadly. "Yeah. We know how you feel." Donald said. "Nobody wants us around, either." Pumbaa said. "We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts." Donald said. "And feelings too." Timon added. "And just to prove it to you, we're going to let you join our little group." Donald said. "Senoritas, we'd like to make you an honorary animal." Jose told them. "If we want to make you an honorary animal, we must introduce ourselves." Donald said. "I'm Donald Duck." "I am Jose Carioca." Jose said. "My name is Panchito." Panchito added. "I'm Timon, and this is my bestest best friend Pumbaa." Timon greeted. "Hi!" Pumbaa smiled. "My name is Minnie Mouse, and these are my best friends Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel." "Hi, thanks for the offer, but we better be on our own alone." Kairi said, as she and her friends walked off. Donald said, "Come on, now, girls. Everybody's got to have friends. Hey, guys, are we their friends?" Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa stood in a line and began to sing with Donald directing them. Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: We're your friends We're your friends We're your friends till to the bitter end Donald: The bitter end Jose: When you're alone Donald, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: When you're alone The three birds, meerkat, and warthog walked over to Minnie who was sitting on a rock, her friends who sat beside her, and tried to cheer them up. Jose: Who comes around Donald, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: Who comes around Jose: To pluck you up Donald, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: To pluck you up "Come on, give us a smile." Donald said as he and Jose picked up Minnie. Jose: When you are down Donald, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: (as Donald and Jose put Minnie down): When you are down Jose: And when you're All five: Outside looking in, Who's there to open the door? That's what friends are for! "Come on, we need a tenor!" Donald said. All five: Who's always eager to extend a friendly hand? Minnie and her friends smiled as Jose and Panchito offered their hands and Alice eagerly shook them. All five: That's what friends are for! The birds, meerkat, and warthog started dancing and the girls grinned and joined in by spinning. And when you're lost, in dire need, Who's at your side at lightning speed? As they were singing, they didn't realize that Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed were nearby. Hearing the singing, Darla, Ralph, and McGreed stopped and turned to see the twelve princesses dancing with the birds, meerkat, and warthog. We're friends with every creature coming down the pike In fact we never met an animal we didn't like! Donald, unaware that Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed were here, chuckled and said, "You take it, girls." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel (joining in with the five): Didn't like! Donald: (as Jose, Panchito, and Timon balance on top of him and Donald standing on Pumbaa): So you can see Jose and Panchito: Can see Donald: We're friends Timon and Pumbaa: We're friends Donald: We're friends in need Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: We're friends Donald: And friends indeed Friends indeed! Donald started to stagger a little as he said, "Hey, take it easy, steady. Steady." Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: We'll keep you safe in the jungle "W-W-Watch it!" said Donald. Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa: Forevermore! Donald: B-Bore Darla Dimple smirked and decided to make her presence known as she joined in. Darla: That's what friends The three birds, meerkat, and warthog stopped their merry making and looked when they saw her, Ralph, and McGreed as she finished. Are for Pumbaa and Donald quickly ran away, causing Jose, Panchito, and Timon to fall onto the ground, before they all hid behind Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel. Ralph began clapping, as he said, "Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance." Then, they approached the girls as Weasel McGreed added, "And thank you for detaining our victims." "Uh, d-don't mention it," Timon said with a gulp. "Your highnesses." Darla Dimple giggled and said, "Boo!" Donald and the others freaked out and ran away as Panchito said, "Vamanos, amigos!" "I, yi, yi!" Jose cried. "Let's get out of here!" Timon added. "Give me room, gangway!" Pumbaa said, before they hid inside of a tree and Donald poked his head out and said, "Run, girls! Run!" "Run?" Minnie said. "Why would we run?" Alice asked. Ralph looked surprised, but then looked amused, as he said, "Why would you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who we are?" "We know you alright." Wendy said, bravely. "You're Darla Dimple!" "And you must be Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed!" Olivia added. "Precisely," Weasel McGreed said. "Then you would also know that everyone runs from us." "You don't scare us!" Lilo said, not realizing that with each words, they were digging their own graves. "We won't run from anyone." Kairi added. "That's right! We don't take orders from you!" Amy agreed. "Oh! You have quite the spirits for ones so young, and that courage is deserving a sporting chance." Darla said. "Now, we are going to close our eyes and count to 10." Ralph said, as they closed their eyes. Upon hearing that, Donald, Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa got suspicious as they angrily glared at the villains. They did not like it. Not one bit. "It makes the chase more interesting...for us." He, Weasel McGreed, and Darla turned away and began to count, "1, 2, 3." Kilala began to walk, as they continued, "4..." Darla, Ralph, and McGreed chanced a look and saw Kilala picking up a branch, while saying softly, "This is what you trained us for, Twilight Sparkle." "You're trying our patience," Darla said. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers arrived, just as Ralph finished, "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Weasel McGreed took his knife out of his pocket and lunged towards Kilala and she fearfully dropped her branch at the sight of the fearsome weasel lunging towards her, but Jim Crow grabbed the knife away and dropped it in the pond. "Run, girls, run!" Jim Crow yelled. "Okay!" Susan replied as she and her friends started to make a run for it. Darla got really mad and turned to Ralph and Weasel McGreed. "Don't just stand there, get the girls!" "Right away, Miss Dimple!" Ralph said, as he and McGreed started to make a run for them, but Reverend Zachariah and Tyrone stopped them. "Oh no you don't!" Zachariah said angrily, as he and Tyrone blocked their way. Ralph and McGreed got very scared as they ran away in terror. Darla got really angry as she started to charge after Susan. "Guys, help me!" Jim Crow saw that Susan was about to get hurt real bad. He called out to Donald, Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa as they needed help. "Somebody do something with those gals!" "Come on, guys!" Donald said, ordering Timon and Pumbaa to get Susan away from her. "She's safe now!" Donald laughed and said, "You can chase her away, Jim!" "Okay!" Jim Crow replied as he chased Darla away. No matter how hard Darla tries to get away, Lil' Urle got a sword and Big Daddy Lou got a bow and arrow. Now, Darla was even more frightened and ran away all the way home. Once they were gone, at least for now until the sequel, Donald said, "Well, that's the last of them!" The three birds, meerkat, and warthog began laughing as it started to rain, before Pumbaa said, "Little Baby Girl, Ol' Furry Boy, and Skinny Boy took off like flaming comets, they did!" "Well, come on, guys," Donald said, "let's go congratulate our friends." "Okay!" Jose agreed as he and the others went to congratulate them. "Well done, you guys!" Timon said, shaking Namine's hand. "You have saved us from Little Baby Girl, Ol' Furry Boy, and Skinny Boy! And now, you get to stay in the jungle forever!" Pumbaa added with a smile. "That's okay, you guys. We just wanted to have fun." Namine said, grinning at her new friends. "I think we better get going." Viper said as she and her friends say goodbye to their new friends, giving them a big hug. "Goodbye, guys." Rapunzel said, as she, her friends, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers left the birds, meerkat, anfd warthog. They smiled as they watched them leave, and Donald said, "Good-bye! Oh boy, we're really going to miss those girls!" Jose, Panchito, Timon, and Pumbaa nodded in agreement. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake